Love Disease
by sllymcknn
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya merasa cukup saat memiliki kekasih dan juga sahabat dalam hidupnya. Tapi ketika orang-orang terdekatnya justru tidak berada bersamanya, Kyuhyun merasa tidak berdaya saat seseorang yang bahkan tanpa berusaha telah masuk ke dalam hidupnya. WonKyu. BL. AU. Two Shots.


_A WonKyu Fanfiction._

 _Super Junior, TVXQ © Themselves_

 _Love Disease © unknownsiwonest_

* * *

"Kemana pacar lo?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Matanya bisa mendapati seorang cowok tinggi yang ia ketahui sebagai juniornya di kampus.

Setelah menggeleng pelan, Kyuhyun mengusap lengan kanannya. Rasa dingin hanya menyergapnya karena hujan sepertinya turun semakin deras.

Kemudian Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, kenapa sosok di sampingnya hanya terdiam. Tidak kah cowok itu pulang daripada hanya berdiam diri? Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja menunggu hujan reda. Pacarnya tidak bisa menjemputnya hari ini jadi ia berniat pulang sendiri.

Saling diam dalam suasana seperti ini sungguh membuat Kyuhyun merasa canggung. Cowok di sampingnya ini memang tidak banyak bicara. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang ia tahu selama mengenal cowok itu.

Namanya Siwon. Dia adalah juniornya. Mereka berbeda jurusan dan fakultas. Kyuhyun bertemu pertama kali secara _face-to-face_ dengan Siwon saat mereka mengikuti rapat yang dihadiri oleh anak-anak kampus yang menjadi panitia untuk acara ulang tahun kampus. Acara itu akan berlangsung satu bulan lagi dan semua harus disiapkan lebih awal.

Hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun akan bertemu dengan Siwon. Walau tidak sepenuhnya berinteraksi, tapi mereka akan bertugas dalam satu tempat dan satu ruangan. Sejauh ini, Kyuhyun hanya melihat Siwon sebagai junior yang sedikit terlalu populer. Kyuhyun hanya mengetahui bahwa sosok Siwon memang cukup populer dalam jurusannya. Bahkan tak jarang anak-anak di dalam jurusannya membicarakan cowok itu.

Siwon hanya seorang junior biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Sampai ketika ia menemukan tatapan itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu dikerubungi dengan sebuah jaket. Jaket berwarna biru yang ia tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya.

"Gue anter lo pulang. Gue ambil mobil dulu."

Kyuhyun tidak sempat membalas. Sosok Siwon sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari juniornya sendiri terlebih lagi itu adalah Siwon; mengingat mereka yang hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari jaket milik Siwon. Aroma yang terasa asing tapi terkesan menyenangkan untuknya. Ia hanya mengesampingkan fakta bahwa kulitnya merasa hangat di bawah kulit jaket milik Siwon.

Siwon datang dengan mobilnya kemudian. Cowok itu turun dan Kyuhyun harus mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat tepat pada kedua mata milik Siwon saat cowok itu berdiri di hadapannya. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun merasa keheranan. Juniornya itu bahkan mempunyai tinggi yang bahkan melebihi dirinya.

Siwon mengambil jaket yang tadi terselampir di bahu Kyuhyun lalu kemudian menutupi kepala Kyuhyun dengan benda itu. Ketika ia akan membuka mulut, Siwon lebih dulu menggiringnya untuk memasuki mobil.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun di kursinya. Matanya mengikuti saat sosok Siwon mengitari mobil kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Cowok tinggi itu baru saja membiarkan dirinya sendiri kehujanan demi untuk memayungi Kyuhyun dengan jaketnya, kan?

Sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun tidak tahu tentang apa yang harus ia katakan pada Siwon. Mereka hanya saling terdiam seperti tadi. Ia sempat melirik pada sosok Siwon yang penampilannya basah. Rasa bersalah hanya muncul pada hati Kyuhyun. Siwon pasti kedinginan dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu tapi cowok itu terlihat sangat tenang di tempatnya duduk.

Hingga ketika mereka sampai tepat di depan rumah Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang bicara. Keduanya berdiri di depan pintu; dengan Kyuhyun yang mengenakan jaket milik Siwon dan Siwon dengan penampilannya yang basah. Keduanya hanya saling memandang.

Kyuhyun merasa bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan saat ia mendapati tatapan itu lagi dari Siwon. Tatapan yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui artinya. Tatapan yang mengantarkan berbagai perasaan aneh untuknya. Tatapan yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghilang dan seakan memakunya untuk tetap berada di tempatnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya mereka tetap seperti itu. Setidaknya ia harus mengajak Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Siwon tidak mungkin untuk tetap berpenampilan seperti itu. Kyuhyun juga harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada cowok itu.

Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk bersuara di bawah tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sekarang mulai membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan juga gelisah.

"Terima—"

Senyap.

Suara Kyuhyun kembali tertelan. Tubuhnya dilanda rasa terkejut yang teramat besar. Ia hanya menemukan dirinya tengah berada dalam ciuman seorang Choi Siwon. Cowok itu mendekatkan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba dan Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ia tidak mempunyai celah untuk menghindar karena itu semua terasa begitu tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hangatnya tekstur bibir milik Siwon di tengah rasa dingin yang ia rasakan. Lalu saat ia berniat untuk mundur, cowok itu lebih dulu menarik diri; meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbengong.

Mereka berdua kembali saling menatap. Hanya saja kali ini Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya dan terkejut dan kaget kepada Siwon. Barusan itu benar-benar terjadi?

"Gue balik."

Itu suara milik Siwon. Cowok Choi itu masih menatapnya dan mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus merasa kagum akan ketenangan yang dimiliki Siwon.

Siwon pergi setelah melemparkan tatapan itu lagi padanya.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Hidungnya membaui bantal miliknya. Menghembuskan nafas besar lalu matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ia masih dilanda rasa terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan melakukan itu kepadanya. Lagipula kenapa cowok itu melakukan hal itu? Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Ini hanya terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangan miliknya untuk menyentuh belahan bibirnya. Kemudian ia hanya merasakan bahwa pipinya mulai menghangat saat mengingat bagaimana hangatnya bibir milik Siwon di atas bibirnya.

Semua hal yang tengah ia pikirkan hanya lenyap saat ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Nama Yunho terpampang pada layar. Ah, Kyuhyun hanya baru saja teringat akan pacarnya itu. Kemudian ia merasa takjub saat ia mengingat bahwa ia sudah melupakan Yunho sepenuhnya saat bersama Siwon.

Huh?

Kyuhyun menggeleng perlahan untuk menghilangkan pemikiran itu sebelum melengkungkan bibirnya untuk tersenyum lalu memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _"Halo, Yang."_ Suara Yunho terdengar di seberang sana.

"Hai."

 _"Udah nyampe rumah?"_

"Baru aja nyampe." Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap.

 _"Maaf nggak bisa nganterin pulang. Tadi beneran harus nemenin Mamah."_

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Mamah Kakak jauh lebih penting."

 _"Ya udah, besok aku jemput ya. Kita pergi ke kampus bareng."_

"Iya, besok aku tunggu."

 _"Met istirahat, Yang. Love you."_

Panggilan terputus.

Kyuhyun menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakas lalu kembali berbaring. Ia mengingat bagaimana Yunho yang minta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang. Kekasihnya itu berkata harus menemani Sang Ibu pergi dan Kyuhyun merasa tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Sebuah helaan nafas Kyuhyun hembuskan. Ia memikirkan hubungannya bersama Yunho. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang sudah mencapai waktu yang lama. Mereka berpacaran sejak SMA. Kyuhyun hanya mengenal Yunho selama hidupnya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, mereka selalu bersekolah dalam satu sekolah yang sama.

Yunho itu baik dan pengertian. Cowok itu mau membawa santai untuk hubungan mereka dan membuat Kyuhyun menikmati itu semua. Cowok itu selalu mengerti akan apapun keadaannya, walau di satu sisi Kyuhyun merasa bahwa Yunho terlalu pengertian padanya. Tapi itu hanya membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Jung Yunho.

Kyuhyun merasa bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa hubungan mereka sangat mulus. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bahwa Yunho seperti sedikit agak sibuk. Yunho memang masih menjemputnya atau mengantarnya pulang seperti biasanya tapi cowok itu sering sekali membatalkan janji yang bahkan dibuat olehnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja saat ia merasakan jika Yunho menjauh darinya. Menurutnya ini adalah wajar dalam suatu hubungan dan Kyuhyun tidak mau memusingkannya. Lagipula yang Yunho lakukan masih berada di batas wajar. Tidak seperti dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Bersama Siwon.

Mengingat hal itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia merasa bersalah pada Yunho karena sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sepantasnya tidak ia lakukan. Tapi lagi-lagi sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

Kenapa Siwon menciumnya?

.

"Kenapa tugas gue banyak banget sih?"

Kyuhyun meringis. Suara Changmin sangat nyaring. Ia hanya takut bahwa suara sahabatnya itu akan terdengar oleh anak-anak yang lain lalu hanya akan menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak.

Saat ini merasa berada di lapangan _indoor_ yang terletak di kampus mereka. Memulai pekerjaan yang memang seharusnya dikerjakan. Keperluan untuk acara ulang tahun kampus banyak sekali dan mereka harus lebih awal untuk mengerjakannya.

"Habis ini, mau pergi ke _coffee shop_ nggak?"

Shim Changmin adalah sahabatnya. Mereka bahkan sudah bersahabat semenjak SMP. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bersahabat dengan Changmin dan Yunho; mereka bersekolah di SMP dan SMA yang sama bahkan sampai kuliah di kampus yang sama. Kala itu, Yunho hanya menjadi senior mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Yunho saat cowok itu menembaknya saat SMA.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan cowok Shim itu. Adalah hal yang wajar ketika Changmim berbicara banyak. Malah akan menjadi aneh jika sahabatnya itu irit bicara. Ia hanya mengangguk, pergi ke _coffee shop_ setelah pulang dari kampus bukan ide yang buruk.

Mereka kembali mengerjakan apa yang menjadi tugas mereka. Kebetulan Kyuhyun dan Changmin mendapatkan tugas di bagian dekorasi, jadi segala sesuatunya harus dikerjakan dengan tangan. Walau sangat melelahkan, Kyuhyun hanya berusaha untuk menikmatinya.

" _Ah!_ "

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh pada Changmin. Sahabatnya itu tengah memeriksa ponselnya. Ia bisa melihat perubahan wajah Changmin yang semula lesu menjadi ceria.

"Kyu, maaf. Kayaknya kita nggak bisa ke _coffee shop_ hari ini. Gue harus cepetan balik dan nemuin Kakak gue." Katanya.

"Kakak lo pulang?"

Changmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Toh ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan untuk pergi ke _coffee shop_ lain waktu. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman lebar pada Changmin yang dibalas dengan tak kalah lebarnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Ia bisa melihat Yunho yang melambai padanya di ambang pintu lapangan. Ia tersenyum kemudian pamit pada Changmin untuk menemui Yunho sebentar.

"Belum kelar juga?" Yunho bertanya tepat setelah Kyuhyun sampai di hadapan cowok itu. Ia menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya Yunho sudah selesai dengan kelasnya.

"Kira-kira kelar jam berapa?"

Kyuhyun hanya akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho saat sebuah suara lebih dulu menginterupsinya. "Kalian bisa nggak pacarannya nggak di depan pintu?"

Suara itu terdengar tenang dan berat tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya tercubit. Ia menatap sosok yang berdiri tepat di belakang Yunho. Di sana berdiri seorang Siwon; menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar tidak bisa Kyuhyun pahami.

Siwon membawa sebuah kardus besar di tangannya; yang berisi bahan-bahan keperluan untuk dekorasi dan tentu saja cowok itu membutuhkan jalan untuk lewat. Kyuhyun segera meminta maaf dan menarik Yunho untuk menjauhi tempat itu. Lagipula ia tahu bahwa Yunho tidak begitu suka dengan Siwon; entah untuk alasan apa.

"Dia masih brengsek kayak biasanya."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sudah jelas sekali bahwa Yunho memang tidak menyukai sosok Siwon. Jadi sebaiknya ia tidak memperpanjang masalah itu.

"Kelas Kakak udah selesai?" Yunho hanya mengangguk. "Bisa nunggu bentar? Kayaknya nggak lama lagi kelar."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Yunho yang menggaruk rambutnya dengan ekspresi tidak enak dan ia merasakan bahwa ada yang ingin Yunho sampaikan padanya.

"Sebenernya aku ke sini karena mau bilang kalo aku nggak bisa pulang bareng kamu, Kyu."

Oh.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun audah menduga akan hal itu. Ia tetap memberikan senyumannya pada Sang pacar yang masih memasang wajah tak enak. Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian.

"Kalo nggak bisa ya nggak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Katanya.

"Aku bener-bener minta maaf."

"Nggak perlu minta maaf. Nggak apa-apa kok."

Ini aneh. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingin menanyakan kenapa Yunho melanggar janjinya, lagi. Padahal biasanya ia akan bertanya kenapa pacarnya itu tidak menepati janjinya. Kyuhyun hanya merasa tidak perlu untuk bertanya. Tapi ketika memikirkan hal itu, Kyuhyun hanya merasa bahwa ia telah terbiasa. Terbiasa akan Yunho yang akhir-akhir ini tidak menepati janjinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya berharap bahwa pacarnya itu tidak lagi membuat janji yang bahkan tidak bisa ditepatinya.

.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide akan dimana letak kelas Siwon berada. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke fakultas cowok itu.

Kyuhyun hanya berusaha untuk mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang mengarah padanya; entah dengan pandangan ingin tahu ataupun pandangan kagum. Ini sama sekali terasa asing untuknya tapi ia perlu untuk menemui Siwon.

Ketika kakinya melangkah mendekati segerombol cowok untuk bertanya tentang dimana keberadaan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya tersentak saat seseorang lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga langkahnya terhenti.

"Ngapain di sini?"

Suara itu tetap sama; rendah dan dalam. Kyuhyun terpaku sesaat hanya untuk menyadari bahwa sosok yang menarik lengannya adalah Siwon. Cowok itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terganggu dan ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide kenapa Siwon memberi tatapan itu padanya.

Tapi ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, cowok Choi itu terlebih dulu menarik tangannya; membawanya pergi.

Kyuhyun hanya menemukan dirinya tidak menolak akan sentuhan Siwon yang sekarang turun untuk menggenggam tangannya. Ia terkejut saat kakinya hanya mengikuti langkah-langkah Siwon kemanapun cowok itu membawanya.

Siwon membawanya ke belakang gedung fakultasnya. Di sana tidak ada satu orang pun. Kyuhyun mendongak saat Siwon mengunci tubuhnya di antara tubuhnya sendiri dan tembok di belakangnya. Cowok itu bahkan masih melayangkan tatapan terganggu padanya, hanya saja kali ini ditambah dengan kilatan tajam.

"Ngapain ke sini?"

Siwon bertanya lagi. Kyuhyun tergagap. Ia hampir kehilangan fokusnya saat penciumannya mengendus aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Siwon. Mereka hanya terlalu dekat. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan nafas cowok itu berhembus pada wajahnya.

"Mau balikin jaket." Jawab Kyuhyun; tanpa sadar menelan salivanya. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa tujuan awalnya untuk menemui Siwon adalah untuk menanyakan kenapa cowok itu menciumnya kemarin. Hal itu terasa sangat mengganggu baginya tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak ada celah dalam otak Kyuhyun untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Ia bisa melihat perubahan dari tatapan milik Siwon. Kali ini bukan tatapan terganggu, tapi tatapan yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Ingin rasanya ia berpaling dari tatapan itu, tapi seperti terdapat dorongan dari tatapan itu untuk membuatnya tidak bisa berlari kemanapun.

Saat Siwon menarik diri, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia bisa melihat cowok itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. Kyuhyun tersadar akan jaket milik Siwon, maka ia membuka tas miliknya untuk mengeluarkan benda milik cowok itu dan menyodorkannya pada Sang Pemilik.

"Makasih."

Siwon mengangguk di tempatnya berdiri. "Hari ini pulang sendiri lagi?"

Kyuhyun terkejut; tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. Lalu ia bisa melihat sosok Siwon menghela nafas. Entah untuk apa cowok Choi itu melakukan hal itu.

"Gue anter elo balik."

Seketika Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan cepat; menolak akan keinginan Siwon yang selalu saja dilakukan dengan kemauannya sendiri. Ia merasa bahwa Siwon tidak perlu melakukan itu. Ia tidak mau merepotkan cowok itu lagi.

Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

"Gue anter elo balik tapi lo harus nemenin gue ke suatu tempat."

Kata-kata penolakan yang baru saja akan Kyuhyun keluarkan, tertelan kembali saat Siwon lebih dulu berbicara. Ia hanya bisa memandang pada cowok itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon mengajaknya pergi ke toko bunga tadi, tapi sekarang ia paham. Ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung lebar Siwon yang berjongkok di depan sebuah pusara. Cowok itu baru saja meletakan serangkai bunga _lilly_ di atas pusara tersebut.

Fakta bahwa Siwon telah kehilangan Ibunya adalah fakta yang cukup membuatnya terkejut. Walau cowok itu tidak mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun dapat mengetahui hal itu hanya melihat dari pusara tersebut.

Siwon hanya diam sedari tadi. Cowok itu bahkan menutup matanya; mungkin sedang berdoa atau semacamnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri. Walau ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa yang sebenarnya tengah Siwom lakukan, Kyuhyun lebih merasa penasaran tentang kenapa cowok itu membawanya ke tempat itu.

Itu adalah pusara Sang Ibu dan Kyuhyun yang merasa menjadi bahkan lebih dari orang asing hanya merasa tidak pantas untuk datang ke tempat itu. Tapi ia hanya merasa tidak keberatan dengan semua itu saat Siwon bangun dan berbalik padanya dengan wajah lega juga sebuah senyuman pada bibirnya hingga menampilkan dua buah lesung pipit.

Kyuhyun tertegun.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat senyuman seorang Choi Siwon. Wajah tersenyum itu hanya membuatnya merasa hangat dan juga menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Gue anter elo pulang."

.

"Mau pesen apa, _Yang_?"

Yunho bertanya padanya di seberang meja. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Ini sudah terasa lama sekali ketika Kyuhyun mempunyai waktu seperti ini bersama Yunho. Pacarnya itu lebih sering membatalkan janjinya dan menjadi jarang untuk menemuinya. Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif dengan keadaan ini.

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat Yunho membelai punggung tangannya. Setelah selesai dengan kelasnya, ia langsung menyetujui ajakan Yunho untuk makan siang bersama. Jadi sekarang berakhirlah mereka di sebuah _café_ yang terletak di depan kampus mereka.

"Chang."

Kyuhyun dengan refleks memanggil Changmin yang kebetulan lewat di depan _café_. Sahabatnya itu menoleh dan Kyuhyun melambai padanya. Dahinya mengernyit saat dengan canggung Changmin menghampirinya. Kenapa sahabatnya bertingkah seperti itu? Itu seperti bukan Changmin.

"Kita makan siang bareng ya." Ajakannya hanya direspon oleh sebuah anggukan kepala dari Changmin. Lalu sahabatnya itu memesan makanan dan selagi menunggu pesanan mereka tiba, Kyuhyun berniat untuk mengutarakan sebuah usul yang memang sudah dari kemarin sempat dipikirkannya. Ia berniat mengajak Yunho dan Changmin untuk pergi.

Kemanapun itu yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa pergi bersana. Ini sudah sangat lama sejak mereka bertiga pergi bersama-sama dan Kyuhyun sangat merindukan momen tersebut. Dulu saat masih SMP, mereka bertiga sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hanya saja kini kebersamaan mereka tidak lagi seperti dulu.

Tapi Kyuhyun sangat terkejut saat Yunho maupun Changmin menolak ajakannya hampir dalam watu yang berbarengan.

Kyuhyun memandang Yunho dan Changmin secara bergantian. Dua orang di hadapannya terlihat salah tingkah dan.. gugup? Kyuhyun hanya tidak mengerti tapi ada perasaan aneh yang sepertinya terasa mengganjal.

"Kenapa?" Ia mencoba bertanya.

"Sori, Kyu. Gue cuma harus nemenin Kakak gue, mumpung dia lagi di sini."

Kyuhyun bisa menerima alasan Changmin. Lalu matanya beralih kepada Yunho yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur tidak enak. "Kalo aku sih harus nemenin Mamah kayak biasa, _Yang_." Katanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas di kursinya. Jujur saja, penolakan dari dua orang di hadapannya hanya membuatnya kecewa. Tapi apa boleh buat; Yunho dan Changmin mempunyai alasan yang kuat dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengerti walau perasaan kecewa itu hanya membuat nafsu makannya menghilang bahkan di saat pesanannya belum datang.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi tetesan-tetesan air hujan turun.

Lagi-lagi ia harus pulang seorang diri. Setelah makan siang bersama Yunho dan Changmin, ia segera menuju lapangan dimana anggota panitia tengah mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan untuk acara nanti. Dan Kyuhyun baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya 15 menit yang lalu.

Ia hanya terus berdiri memandangi air hujan, sesekali ia menengadahkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh cairan bening itu. Kyuhyun berniat untuk menunggu hujan reda sebentar lagi. Tapi jika hujan tidak kunjung reda, Kyuhyun berniat akan berlari menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampusnya.

Dan benar saja, hujan tidak kunjung berhenti tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang hujan tidak sederas tadi jadi ia mempunyai niatan untuk berlari sebentar ke halte bus. Setelah itu ia bisa berteduh kembali di sana sembari menunggu bus datang. Tapi saat kakinya melangkah, lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat Siwon di hadapannya.

"Elo bisa sakit."

Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya untuk perkataan Siwon. Cowok itu seakan tahu sekali bahwa ia akan menerobos hujan. "Gue cuma bawa motor hari ini." Katanya lagi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun merasa bingung. Ia meloading perkataan Siwon dan menggeleng saat menyadari maksud dari kata-kata cowok itu.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Lalu Kyuhyun menemukan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang kali ini membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Respon yang sangat tidak terduga. Tapi kali ini ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan diri jika terus berada di bawah tatapan itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak saat tangan besar Siwon menyentuh dagunya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap kepada cowok itu saat ibu jari milik Siwon menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Ia hanya tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya untuk bergetar halus akan sentuhan itu, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan cowok itu yang sedari tadi tidak meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun hanya selalu terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tidak menolak sentuhan seorang Choi Siwon. Ia tidak mengerti tentang setiap perasaan yang tertuju pada cowok itu saat ini. Tapi ia akan mencari tahu.

.

 _To be continued_.

.

* * *

 _Note_ ; _Hi_. Saya kembali dengan _fanfic_ WonKyu. _Well, I miss them both_. Dan semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan _fanfic_ WonKyu saya yang masih _ongoing. Happy reading_.


End file.
